This invention relates to certain new and useful phenoxypropyl and phenylthiopropyl amine derivatives of principal interest to those in the field of chemotherapy. More particularly, it is concernred with various novel substituted 1-phenoxy-3-alkylaminopropan-2-ols and their non-toxic acid addition salts, which are of especial value in view of their anti-angina properties.
In the recent past, several attempts have been made by investigators in this particular field of therapy to obtain new and still better forms of agents and/or methods for the treatment of cardiac conditions like angina pectoris and 50 on. In many instances, these efforts have further involved the synthesis and testing of various new and heretofore unavailable compounds, particularly in the area of the propanolamines. For instance, R. Howe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,387 disclose a series of amidoaryloxyalkanolamines in this category, including compounds like 1-(4-acetamidophenoxy)-3-(2-phenoxyethylamino)propan-2-ol, which are reported to be useful as antihypertensive agents, in addition to possessing .beta.-adrenergic blocking properties. However, little is known about the effect of other alkanolamines in this area, such as those compounds which differ from the aforesaid prior art by having an addition polar group in the previously unsubstituted phenyl ring of the 2-phenoxyethylamino moiety.